Finnick & Annie - What's Done In The Dark
by MadgeandtheHuntsman
Summary: A short story about Finnick and Annie's reunion in district thirteen and why it wasn't as sweet as everyone thought...


"Finnick" I heard a women's voice say, "finnick" I turned to see it can't be but it is oh it's my Annie running toward me I start to run for her

and we end up crashing on the ground together holding each other... it isn't until a few of the doctors came that I even bothered to

look up I had Annie back my sweet beautiful Annie she's here alive safe with me,

one of the doctors went to take her by the hand to help her back inside that's when I noticed she was in nothing but a bed sheet...

"oh no" I thought. Annie moved away she didin't want anyone else near her. it's okay I said i've got her, I picked her up and carried

her back inside the hospital room where the doctors and a few nurses were waiting I could tell by the look on one of the nurses face

that somthing was wrong... "we need to run a few test's to make sure everything's okay" the doctor says to me. Annie I say You

have to stay here and let them look at you "No" finnick don't leave me here! it's okay annie i'll be right outside that door its only for

a few minutes i'll be right back in when there done.

okay. she said. i'll see you soon. one of the nurses mouthed thank you. I just nodded I have to be strong for her but walking out of

that room my feet felt like led and my my heart thumped in my chest I got out the door and fell to the floor in a siting position

with tears streaming down my face.

I can't think about what must have happened to her I know though. I know because it happened to me, when I was 14 I was

chosen to go in The Hunger Games I won that year they tell me its because of my looks they say i'm the most handsome man in

panem, President Snow said I was his Favorite That I remind him of his eldest son who died years ago when he was 14 actuality

he fell from the window of his bedroom although that's just a story the capitol is full of those..

The things snow does and that he will make you do to him and if you say no he kills someone you love my mother who had already

suffered so much when my father went out on the ocean to fish and never came home. she held me and cryd when I was to go in the

hunger games. I told her I would win I will come home I promise and I did. but she could see something was wrong she says

i'm different I didint let people hug me and I always wrapped myself up in my blanket I said I was cold. she knew me better. but

what could she do? people are powerless against snow he is evil and slithers like around like a snake knowing things he

shouldn't know and using love to break people. she eventually stopped asking me what was wrong she just sat by the window

most days and did nothing I don't think she even know's who I am anymore but I know who she is and I love her. I hope she's

still alive but I don't know.

my Life was miserable until I meet annie she was so small with big green eye's and long brown hair she cryd and begged not

to go "I don't want to die" she kept saying it's okay I said you won't her district partner seemed not to care much he hardly talked

to anyone and ended up dying in the first 3 days in the arena...

I didin't know I loved annie at first I haven't felt Love in a long time but eventually she crept up on me I took care of her and she took

care of me through nightmares and annie's first 6 months out of the arena when she didin't talk or move unless someone helped her

they say the water caused brain damage when the arena flooded the only reason she won is because she was the best swimmer.

Okay I heard a voice say I turned to see a nurse motion to me you can go see her now. I jumped up from the floor almost running

into the room. annie was in a hospital gown laying in a bed she looked thin and pale but smiled when she saw me they had an

intervenes in her arm so I held her hand and stroked her hair back, Thats just to keep her calm and help her sleep the nurse said

is she okay? I asked I'll get the doctor to tell you she said and slipped out of the room.

I stayed right by annie holding her hand, are you okay? I asked "oh finnick i'm so sorry" you don't have anything to be sorry for love.

that's when I noticed all the bruises on her arm's and around her neck they looked like finger prints. it's okay annie I say whatever

happened it's not your fault its not... I started to cry which made her cry more.. you did nothing wrong annie.

The doctor had come back by that point he looked sad almost teary eyed I know something is wrong so very wrong

i'm so sorry the doctor began we did some test's and and in turn to sexual assault we conformd that miss cresta is pregnant

those words hit me like a tsunami I felt my breath catch in my lungs and I could feel myself getting pale. i'm sorry the doctor

said again other then that she'll be fine let me know what you decide to do.

annie and I cryd together for awhile until annie said what do you want me to do finnick? thats your choice my love. not mine

I don't know what to do. all I can think is that its only a baby it's not it's fault but no one will understand that.

especially here in 13 I said they can be a bit backwards they don't get enough sun.

not like at home annie said with a little smile. yes I say theres lots of sunshine at home... I try to think for a moment about

what I should do. and then it hits me I won't let him win I will do the right thing he has taken to much from annie already

if she decides to keep they baby we will do this together and if not we will do that together.

Annie I say whatever you decide i'm with you. I want to keep it she says through teary eyes

okay I say I will Love her or him like my own because it's part of you and you are my my sunshine, remember that song I used

to sing it to you when you had a nightmare. yes I remember she says don't worry I say. get some sleep i'll stay right here.

the next morning the doctor came back and asked what we planed to do annie said were going to keep it. the doctor seemed

surprised. then told us annie was free to go to the different levels with me if she wants. I helped her up and we walked slowly

around the floor of this level because she said the elevators are to much for her so I held her hand and we went to the cafeteria

to say hello to the others but that soon proved to be to much for her so we went back to her hospitable room.

I helped her into bed and sat in the chair next to her. Annie I say what if you and I were to get married? I would love that

finnick she says, I love you annie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise the baby to be strong like you,

like you annie said. like me i say... yes annie said your very strong I don't know what I would do without you with me..

I love you so much annie. I love you to finnick and I would love to marry you. then lets do it I say this weekend she says

this weekend I say.

That weekend was the best day of my life seeing Annie in her beautiful green dress walking toward me smiling. we join hands

say our vows and kiss in front of everyone there who seem to actually be happy for once it didint look like an act.. maybe thats

what life will be like when this war is over...

not for peeta though it seems he's to far gone thats what they say anyway... my heart breaks for katniss I know how much she loves

him... after we had cake and danced we went back to our new room its dark like everything else is here annie doesn't like it very much

I can tell she says all the dark reminds her of the cell she was in except its quiet here.

so we manage the dark cell like room the way we did after her games wrapped in each others arms waiting for the light...

then as luck or in my case badluck would have it I was told I have to go with a small crew of people in to the capitol square don't worry

plurach says you wont see action we just need new footage for our propos. yeah right I say Let The 76 annual Hunger Games Begin.

I told annie what I was told i'm just shooting propos and i'll be back home in a few days. okay she said i'll miss you so much i'll miss

you to finnick we hugd and she looked up and kissed me with shaky lips we held eachother until I was told I had to go.

I left looking back at her. be strong I told myself and headed for the hovercraft with the others.

So Here I sit in a sewer with about 10 of the others that our left after we all almost got blown up this afternoon the news says

where dead. oh poor annie I think i'm so sorry so sorry. I'm writing this in the dim light thats down here it's my turn to sleeep but

I can't sleep I keep thinking of annie and our baby even though it's not mine I will love it like my own with my whole heart like I

love annie everything that happens we face it together.

I know this isn't like a normal hunger games though snow is one of the players and instead of one there can be meany victors...

But I don't know I have a bad feeling about this...

so I wright on a scrap piece of paper. I love you Annie you are my life and if I die just know the last thing I saw was you. Love finnick.

I folded it up and put it in my pocket. and try to sleep.

it seemed like no time before I woke up to the sound of mutts saying one name over and over "katniss" "katniss" we have to get out

of here I say katniss in front gale behind her and me behind him we all started to run and then climb in what seems like a blur of

running the smell of roses and the growling that was getting closer most of us were lost in the sewer but the few that remained

clawed there way up I let peeta go ahead of me I was climbing to the middle when my boot got caught on a jagged piece of mettle

I tryd to pull myself free and I did but I also cut my leg bad.. bad enough to make the mutts go insane with witch one of them was

going to taste my blood first I tryd to climb but gale's boot hit me in the face I screemd and fell trying to pull my self back up but

it was to late one of the mutts had a hold of my leg tearing it off and another biting me around the middle... I heard katniss say No

We Have To Go Back. But it was to late I saw the last mutt out of the corner of my eye I know this is how I will die I locked eyes

with Katniss and shut my eyes to block out this place and the last thing I saw like a blury dream was a ship from home with light pink

sails mags laugh, my love my annie in her wedding dress walking toward's me. the last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my neck.

then nothing... I see the others though only i'm not in a pit anymore i'm above them like i'm flying I saw them get out of the pit

I saw prim die, I watch it all but theres nothing I can do. i'm one of the dead now but I think that what I was to do

because when the bombs exploded and prim left her body she was scared and confused I told her everything is okay now but

we have to let go of earth were dead so I took her hand and together we went to the meadow full of flowers and beauty. I

still watch over annie and our son. time is different here they say its faster one day to me is a life time to them so I wait for this

day to end knowing that soon they will be here with me and then we will be free.


End file.
